A Rough Beginning
by aussiedoodle
Summary: AU: Rick meets Kate her 2nd week on the job.
1. Chapter 1

Rick Castle hated going to the gas station near his publisher's office, but Alexis was hungry and the 6 year old had been patient enough. She had sat quietly and colored during his 4 hour meeting with Gina. It was suppose to only be a half hour meeting, but Gina had demanded he start a series with just one character. He had argued against it before he finally just gave in. He didn't like being confined to one character. The inspiration wasn't there to create a character that was complex enough to warrant the 4 books Gina was demanding. He had eventually given in because he wanted to take Alexis to the zoo like he promised.

Rick glanced at his watch as he stood in line, his other hand held Alexis's hand as she gazed in wonder at the whole isle just devoted to candy. He couldn't believe the amount of people in the line getting coffee. It really should not be taking this long. He stood on his toes trying to see what was going on at the register. He noticed that the cashier was being slow counting the change for the current customer. He glanced at his fellow customers and noticed most of them had cash out ready to pay.

"Daddy how much longer is it going to be? I want to see the elephants." Alexis asked as she tugged on her Dad's hand.

"I don't know pumpkin, but as soon as we get this little snack for the both of us we are going to go to the zoo. And I though you wanted to see Simba."

"Daddy, Simba is just a movie character, but I do want to see the lions too."

"And we will pumpkin. It will just be a bit longer okay." Rick said as Alexis nodded her head and went back to staring at the candy. Rick sighed and gazed out the window. His attention was drawn to a cop care pulling up. His eyebrows raised as a gorgeous woman got out of the passenger side of the vehicle. Her uniform looked crisp and clean, and she made a face as she adjusted her duty belt. Rick immediately assumed she was a rookie. It might even be her first day. She looked really young. If he hade to guess Rick would say she couldn't be older than 21. He watched as she gave a slight wave to the other office as he drove off. She entered the gas station and Rick averted his eyes as she gazed around the store. He didn't want her to think he was a creep if she caught him staring at her. He took a quick glance up and then watched her as she headed toward the back of the store were the soft drinks and coffee were. Rick lost sight of her when she stepped up to the coffee machine as the display for the chips blocked her from the rest of the store.

Rick was relieved to find that he was now two customers away in line from paying for Alexis's snack. He would have rather gotten a snack at the zoo, but Alexis was worried it might make the animals jealous. He tried to explain that the animals get their own food, but she had said they didn't get to get treats like she does. He loved that his little girl was so thoughtful and caring, so he went with it. He understood she was just a kid and he wanted her to remain like that for as long as possible. Which is why when he saw the young man in a hooded sweatshirt walk in and pull a gun on the cashier he pushed Alexis behind him and told her to close her eyes tight.

...

Kate sighed as she entered the gas station. She didn't understand why Royce couldn't drink the coffee at the deli he had gone to pick their lunch up, but she was not going to argue with her training office. It was her second week on the job and she did not want to get on her training officers bad side. She was filling up her cup when she heard yelling at the front of the store. She turned around and made her way down the small isle. She noticed most of the customers that had been in line were now on their knees. The only people in the store not on their knees were a gunman, the cashier, and a small child whose eyes were squeezed shut. Kate quickly realized she needed to draw her weapon. Her hands shook as she aimed the gun at the gunman who had his back to her with his gun pointing at the cashier. "NYPD! Put the gun down!" Kate yelled. Her voice was strong and confident, but inside she was freaking out. This was the first time she had pulled her gun and Royce was nowhere to be found. The gunman spun around and before she could react his gun was on her and he took a step forward. "Stop right there. Put the gun down." Kate barked. She cursed as he took another step forward." Sir, do not take another step. Put your gun down."

Before Kate could react the gunman had ripped the child from her fathers arm and put the gun to her head. "No you put your weapon down Officer, cause this baby has a light trigger pull and if you shoot me I'm taking the little girl down with me."

Kate cursed herself as she dropped the gun on the floor. She knew if anything happened to that little girl it was on her. She had screwed up big time. You were not supposed to let a perp approach their hostages.

"That's right officer now kick it to the opposite wall over there." Kate gave him a menacing look as she slowly kicked gun far away from anyone's reach. At this point a man who had been relatively close to the door made a run for it. The gunman turned and fired two round into the guys back.

"Daddy!" the little girl screamed as tears slowly fell down her face.

"Alexis, I'm right here. Just keep your eyes closed okay pumpkin." The man, Kate had assumed to be her father, said. Alexis nodded and Kate cursed herself for getting that little girl in trouble.

"Anybody else?" the gunman said smugly. "Alright, now you don't stop putting the money from the other register into the bag, and get the money form the safe in the back."

"I don't have the key or the code for the safe.," the cashier said as he stuffed cash into the perp's duffle bag."

Kate's eyes widened when she saw Royce's car pull up in front of the gas station. He immediately flipped on his lights, got out of the car, and pulled his weapon. Kate could see him radioing for back up.

"Who called the cops?" the gunman yelled as he jerked the little girl behind the counter.

"No one did. That is my partner he came to pick me up." Kate said.

"Shit!" the gunman yelled as more cop cars began to arrive.

"Sir, please put down your weapon down and come out with your hand behind you head." an office Kate did not recognize yelled through a bullhorn.

"No no no no! The gunman yelled as he kicked down a rack of magazines. This is not how this ends." He grabbed the duffle bag of cash and swung it over his shoulder and began to drag Alexis with him.

"Stop!" Kate yelled at him standing up. He aimed his gun at her and he raised he hands. "Look, I'm a cop and as soon as you step out there with that little girl they are going to shoot you. You killed someone already. It is over. They won't hesitate to shoot and the girl is not a good shield. Take me. I'm tall enough to hide behind, plus you'll have more leverage with an officer.

The perp nodded and shoved the little girl back to her father Kate took a step toward him and he grabbed her and spun her so she was facing the door. He put one arm around her neck and shoved the gun in her back. "At point blank range this Kevlar is not going to do you any good." he said as he made her walk out the front door. "Let me leave of I put a round through this officer's heart."

Kate glanced around at her fellow officers faces. She saw Royce motion upward slightly with his head. She looked up and saw a sniper of the roof of the building across the street. She knew this guy wasn't going anywhere, but the sniper needed a clean shot. She put her hand on her thigh and showed Royce five fingers then four. He nodded his head and she watched him countdown into his radio. When she saw him mouth zero she shoved her elbow into the perp's gut. She heard two shots go off and felt a burning pain on her back. Then everything was black.a


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them coming :) Just got off a double shift, but wanted to give you guys at least a little something. Next chapter with be longer no worries :D**

Rick grabbed Alexis and puller her into his chest with the gunman threw her back at him. Alexis clung to him sobbing hysterically. "It's going to be okay Alexis. Daddy's got you now. Just be a good girl and keep you eyes closed for Daddy." Rick could feel Alexis nod her head against his neck. He heard the officers outside yell at the gunman to surrender. He heard the gunman refuse and demand to be allowed to leave. Rick flinched as he watched the gunman dig his gun into the female officer's back. He didn't know how he could ever repay her. He sent out a silent prayer that she would be okay. He gasped when he watched her elbow the gunman in the gut. His heart froze when his brain registered the second gunshot. He thought he was going to be sick when he heard the first cop to reach the pair yell, "Officer Down."

He barely remembers the events that followed that. He remembers asking if she was okay to the first officer who approached him. He remembers agreeing to go to the station to give an official statement. And now he was sitting in a break room at the 12th Precinct waiting for his mother to arrive. He had given his statement to police. He had told them that their officer had saved Alexis's life. He had asked them how she was doing. They told him she was in surgery and that was all they knew. They also told him her name. Kate. Officer Kate Beckett. They told him he could stick around if he wanted to find out about Officer Beckett. He asked Alexis is she wanted to go home, but she insisted on staying. She wanted to make sure her hero was going to be fine.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: First of all thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming. I was hoping to write 2 chapters today, but after my first job my second job called me in. However, this chapter is a bit longer than the last one. Please read enjoy and review. :D **

Lanie watched as Perlmutter made his first cut into the latest murder victim that Karpowski's team was covering. "Are you going to get that?" Perlmutter snapped when Lanie's phone started to ring.

She wanted to snap right back at him that it only rang twice, but she also wanted to keep her internship position. She picked up the phone and warmly greeted the person on the other end.

"Hi this is Linda Miller, I am a nurse at Lenox Hospital. May I please speak to a Lanie Parish?"

"This is she." Lanie said as she excited the morgue. "What is this concerning?"

"You are aware you are the medical proxy for a Katherine Beckett."

"Oh god what happened?" Lanie said as she started pacing around the hallway outside the morgue.

"I am sorry. That is all I can tell you over the phone. Will you be able to come and fill out some forms for us?"

"I'm already on my way." Lanie hung up her phone and opened the door to the morgue just sticking her head in. "Dr. Perlmutter, I have a family emergency. My sister is in the ER and I need to go. Perlmutter waved his hand not even looking up from the dead body.

Lanie rushed to the nurse's station when she arrived at the hospital. "I need to know everything about Kate Beckett."

The nurse glanced up at her before looking back down at the computer in front of her. "Are you a relative?"

"No, I got a call from a Linda Miller. I'm Kate's medical proxy."

"Ahh, I see you now. Lanie Parish."

"Yes, that's me."

"I need you to fill these out.," the nurse said as she handed Lanie a stack of papers.

"I need to know what is wrong with her."

"Look, I can only tell you she is in surgery. It says she was brought in with a GSW. I can ask a doctor to give an update, but he won't be here until the end of the surgery. If you go down the hall we have a private waiting area her training officer is in there."

"Thanks so much." Lanie said as she grabbed the stack of papers and headed down the hallway.

Royce was the only one on the small waiting room when Lanie arrived. His head was buried in his hands and is hair was ruffled were he had been running his hands through it. "What happened Royce? How did my best friend get shot?" Lanie said as tears started falling down her face. It was the first time she had cried since she got the phone call. When she heard GSW from the nurse it didn't register, but when she heard the words come from her own mouth it seemed to break the dam.

"She was just supposed to get coffee."

Lanie sat next to Royce. "Just tell me what happened from the beginning."

"Beckett and I decided to get lunch at a deli, but they have terrible coffee so I told her to get us coffee from the gas station. I called ahead for the sandwiches and then dropped Kate off at the gas station. I went and picked the sandwiches up and drove back to the gas station. I was pulling into the parking lot when I heard a gun go off. I immediately flick my lights on and get out of the car as I draw my gun. I call for back up when I realize that this perp has a little girl as a hostage. The bastard had a gun to the head of a maybe 6 year old girl."

"Oh god was she the one he shot."

"No it looked like some poor sap had tried to make a run for the door. Anyway the next thing I know he is shoving the girl down and is coming out the door using Beckett as a human shield. Beckett realized we weren't going to get a shot if she didn't move, so she came me a countdown. She shoved her elbow into the guy. One of our snipers took a shot, but so did he. He was dead before he hit the ground. I ran up to them and there was just so much blood. Beckett was unconscious and her upper left chest near her should was a mess. You couldn't see what was going on with her uniform and vest on. I came with her in the ambulance, but I couldn't look."

"Hey, Royce Beckett is strong she is going to be fine." Lanie said as she put an arm on his back.

Royce was about to answer her when the doctor walked in.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for the reviews please keep them coming they make me smile :D Have a great day CHEERS!**

Rick glanced at is mother and Alexis as they both napped on the couch in the break room. His mother had arrived and after he had told her what had happened she had scooped Alexis up and refused to put her down. He had tried to get his mother to take Alexis home, but when she had moved toward the door Alexis had started crying. She wanted to be here when they found out about Officer Kate, as Alexis had started calling her. He didn't know what he was going to do if she died. Alexis would be devastated, and while he would be forever thankful that it wasn't his little girl his heart clenched at the thought of New York losing an officer willing to give her life for a little girls. No, he was not going to think about her dying anymore. That was no an option. Alexis and he had to many thank yous to give. He needed to buy her what ever she wanted. He was already planning on donating a portion of his next book profits to the NYPD. He had actually already ordered them a new coffee pot because the coffee here sucked. Rick was shaken from his thought when two officers came into the break room.

"Did you hear what happened this morning at the gas station.?" said a blond haired officer whose nametag just read Collins.

"Oh you mean about Beckett totally screwing up," said the other, whose nametag Rick couldn't quite ready. He turned his ear toward them so he could hear the rest of their conversation as they drank their coffee.

"Yeah, maybe the Captain will finally realize that Beckett isn't as amazing as people think she is."

"I know. She totally messed up protocol. You never let a gunman get near hostages, especially little girls."

"Yeah. Sounds like she just got herself into a hole she couldn't get out of. I'm not surprised she got shot. When you screw up that badly you deserve it." Collins said with a smug grin.

Rick couldn't stand to hear anymore. He yanked himself out of his chair and before he knew what he was doing he had his forearm pressed against Collins throat. "I'm sorry I thought I just heard you say that the Officer who saved my little girl's life deserved to get shot." Rick growled pressing a little harder with his arm after each word.

Collins just sputtered as his face turned red. Rick felt himself being pulled off of Collins. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?"

Rick looked at the newest officer to arrive and noticed his nametag read Esposito. Rick motioned toward Collins and the other officer. "Those two were just discussing how they thought Officer Beckett deserved to get shot."

Esposito turned to the other officers, "You two have about 5 seconds to get out of here before I punch you in the face myself." Collins and the other Officer turned quickly to leave the room, but before they could leave Esposito spoke to them again. "If I ever hear of you two disrespecting another officer you won't even get those 5 seconds."

Rick turned to Esposito, "I'm not sorry about attacking him. She saved my little girl's life."

"No. I don't blame you those two idiots deserve it. They are both jealous of Beckett because she is a top notch officer already and rumor has it that the Captain is going to give her the one spot we have open in homicide for beat cops."

"Oh those two want the spot"

"Both of those idiots have Dad's that were respected detectives, unfortunately hard work and dedication to the job did not get passed down in either family. They both expect to get by on their last names."

Rick laughed and replied, "I can see that is going so well for them."

"You have no idea." Esposito said with a grin. "As much as I love ragging on Collins and Parker I actually came to give you an update about Beckett." Rick just made a motion for him to continue. "She is going to be fine. The bullet passed through her shoulder. There was a lot of muscle damage, so she is going to have intensive physical therapy and need help for a little while, but she will fine."

"Will her should ever be 100 percent?" Rick asked anxiously.

"No, but close to it if they physical therapy does its job."

"Thanks for telling me. I'm going to wake my little girl up and let her know her hero is going to be okay and then take her home."

"I can't believe those two slept through all this." Esposito said as he pointed at Alexis and Martha.

"Oh yeah, they always sleep like logs. by the way my name is Rick with everything going on I never got to introduce myself.

"Ha you are right we haven't introduced ourselves. You can call me Esposito everybody does."

"Thanks for everything."

"Yeah no problem. Hey, if you leave me some contact information I will talk to Beckett when she waked up in the hospital and maybe we can arranges for your little girl to come see her."

"That would be amazing thank you." Rick said as he scribbled down his cell number on the back of his business card. He handed the car to Esposito and the two shook hands and parted. Rick turned to wake Alexis and his mother up. He was excited that he was going to be able to give them good news.


	5. Chapter 5

Lanie sat next to Kate's hospital bed nervously rolling her phone around in her hands. Kate had woken up for about 10 minutes already that morning, but had been in so much pain she hadn't really acknowledged Lanie's presence. She had just left a message for Kate's father. His phone had gone straight to voicemail multiple times throughout the night, so Lanie had told Esposito to head to Mr. Beckett's apartment before he headed to the hospital to see Kate. Lanie reached out and grabbed Kate's hand as she began to stir. "Lane?" Kate muttered when she opened her eyes.

"Hey, Kate. How you feeling?" Lanie asked.

"Like a bus hit me then backed up and drove over me again. What happened?" Kate asked as she tried to sit up.

"Whoa!" Lanie said as she gently pushed Kate back down. "Let's not try that until I page your doctor. As for what happened do you remember going to the gas station yesterday."

"Yeah, Royce had to have good coffee. I was getting it when this guy in a hoodie walked. He tried to rob the store."

"That's good Kate you remember what happened after that?" Lanie asked as she gave Kate's hand a tiny squeeze.

"God Lanie I let him take a little girl hostage."

"You did no such thing Kate. The Captain already dressed down Royce for leaving you alone at all when you were still on shift. You're a rookie that is why you have a training officer. You did the best you could and girl, it was amazing."

"He shot me Lanie. I wouldn't call that amazing."

"No that was horrible and horrific and you are never doing it again or I will kill you myself." Lanie said. Kate chuckled softly and grimaced a little bit. "Okay, I'm calling the doctor." Lanie pressed the button on the side of Kate's bed and then sat back down next to her.

"Lane, did you call my dad?" Kate whispered.

"I did, but he didn't answer his phone. Esposito went over to his apartment to get him."

"If he wasn't answering his phone he is probably at his fishing cabin. Lanie, he has

only been sober for 2 months this is going to kill him."

"Girl, I know what you are trying to do. No matter what happens you will not blame yourself. Just let you dad know you are okay and you need him. You remind him to call his sponsor, but you can't blame yourself if he trips up. And besides that you need to stay on the positive side. He may be just fine."

"You're right Lanie. These past couple years have been so hard and I've just lost my faith in him.

Lanie went to respond to Kate, but was interrupted by the doctor arriving with Esposito.

The doctor quickly shot down any idea that Kate had of leaving within the next couple of days or returning to work anytime soon. He explained she would need intensive physical therapy and would need to live with someone to help her out for a little bit after leaving the hospital. He didn't want her moving her shoulder at all.

"Well, that sucks." Esposito said as he sat on the corner of Kate's bed. The doctor's nurse had raised the bed so Kate could sit up.

"You're telling me." Kate said as she straightened her blankets out.

"I'm glad you're okay." Esposito said as he handed Kate a yellow rose.

"Thanks Espo that is really sweet of you." she said, as she smelled the flower.

"Kate the little girl you saved his desperate to meet you and so is her father. Would it be alright if they came to see you?"

"I uhh."

"Kate, that little girl wouldn't leave the precinct until she knew her hero was going to be okay. I think she really needs to see you in person. And her dad already ordered new coffee machines for every break room in the precinct. He just wants to thank you so much. I think they both really need this to put what happened behind them."

"I think you need it too girl." Lanie piped in.

"Okay. They can come and stop in."

"Great. I'll let them know." Esposito left Kate's hospital room. He scrolled through his contacts list. "Hey, is this Rick? Yeah, listen it is Esposito I have some great news for you."

**AN: Okay the chapter you all have been waiting for is coming next, So, the next chapter will be longer. I actually have a day off the day after next after 3 over 12 hour shift in a row at work so I should be able to update again soon. Please continue to leave reviews even if it's a quick two words it really does help motivate me to update everyday and not just sleep ha ha**


	6. Chapter 6

Rick held Alexis in his arms as he walked into the hospital room. He noticed someone was already sitting next to Kate's bedside. She stood up and motioned for him to take the seat that she had been occupying. "You must be Mr. Castle and this must be little Alexis." Lanie said as she greeted them with a smile. "I'm Lanie Parish, Kate's best friend. Kate usually wakes up around this time. So I will leave you two here, while I go and grab some breakfast from the cafeteria down stairs."

Rick didn't even get a chance to respond before Lanie was gone. Rick slowly lowered himself into the chair, while he still held Alexis in his arms. The chair was pulled as close to Kate's bed as possible, so as soon as he was seated Alexis leaned away from him and grabbed Kate's hand that was near the edge of the bed. Rick didn't have the heart to tell her that Officer Kate might not liked to be touched. He instead observed the injured officer in the bed. She seemed to small in the hospital bed; almost as if at any moment the bed was going to swallow her. When she had ben standing in front of the gunman with her gun raised and pointed at the center of his chest she had appeared larger than life, but now she looked like a teenage girl. He knew from observing her in the gas station before the gunman arrived, that she was wrong but lying here in the hospital bed she barely looked eighteen. Surely she was to young to go around chasing bad guys. He looked at her face and noticed the dark shadows under her eyes. He wondered if she had them before the shooting.

"You know the staring is really creepy" Rick was surprised to hear her voice and watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Officer Kate!" Alexis exclaimed and before Rick could stop her she had thrown herself onto the bed with Kate.

"Alexis, hey!" Rick tried to grab Alexis back, but Kate's hand on his arm stopped him.

"She's fine, so don't worry about it." Kate said with a smile. "And both of you need to call me Kate."

Alexis smiled and snuggled into Kate's side. It shocked Rick, as he had never seen Alexis take to someone like this. Granted, no one had ever saved Alexis's life before. "Well, this is Alexis and I am Rick Castle." Rick said as he leaned back into his chair.

"I've heard your name before." Kate said as she put her arm around Alexis.

"I'm an author. I have a couple books out."

"Any I might have read?"

""Hell Hath No Fury" is my most recent ones."

Kate tiled her head pondering.

"Angry wiccans out for blood?" Rick asked.

"Oh yes I read that one. It was pretty good."

"Really?" Rick said as he shifted his body toward her bed. "I'm going to bring you my other books, because that is my worst one."

"Yeah, it would be nice to have something to do other than watch TV. I've come to the realization that daytime television is terrible."

Rick nodded his head in agreement and a silence fell over the group. A couple minutes later Alexis sifted on the bed and faced Kate. She whispered to Kate quietly, "Does it hurt?"

Kate flashed panicked eyes at Rick and he just nodded his head and hoped she understood that is was okay to tell Alexis the truth. He wanted to try to be honest whenever possible with Alexis. "Yeah it hurts a little bit right now." Kate said.

Rick was relaxing back into the chair when he heard Alexis say, "Daddy can kiss it better?" And now it was him shooting Kate a panicked look.

Kate was trying and failing miserable to keep from laughing. Rick finally started laughing too after a couple of moments. "I'm okay Alexis, but if it hurts to bad I'll be sure to ask your dad to make it better." Kate said as she winked at Rick.

"You know neither of us have said thank you yet," he said as he reached for the bag he had brought with him.

"Really, it was the right thing to do anyone would have done the same thing."

Rick stopped shuffling through the bag and grabbed Kate's hand and looked straight into her eyes. "Kate there were 4 other people in that gas station and not a single one volunteered to take my daughter's place. Hell, I was freaking out too much to do it myself. So, no I will not let you sit here and try to down play what you did, because it was nothing short of heroic. So, you are going to have to accept that and accept what Alexis and I brought for you.

Kate nodded her head, but shifted her head away from Rick as the tears gathered in her eyes. Rick could feel the tension leave some of her body and realized she blamed herself for Alexis being held hostage. He was going to delve into that with Alexis sitting between them, but he planned on setting the record straight when he got a chance to be alone with her.

"Okay a thank you card from Alexis." Rick said as he handed the card to her.

Kate looked at car with the picture of a smiling red head little girl holding the hand of a police officer. On the inside the card read "Thank You Officer Kate Love, Alexis" is messy kid handwriting. There were doodles of flowers and smiling suns. "Thank you Alexis, this is great I love it." Kate said as she hugged the little girl still pressed to her side.

"And this is from me." Rick said as he started handing her a bunch of socks, lotions, and gift cards to multiple coffee places in the area.

Kate quickly did the math in her head and realized Rick had just handed her over 500 dollars worth of gift cards. "Rick this is too much I can't accept this."

"Esposito and your Captain told me if you didn't accept it I could bring you coffee every morning anyway."

Kate almost responded that she could go for that, but instead blushed slightly and said, "Thank you. I'm going to have to share."

"Yeah Esposito said he wouldn't say no to some coffee when you get back to work."

Kate was about to respond when the doctor knocked on her door. "Good afternoon Ms. Beckett I need to talk to you for a couple minutes."

"I'll just take Alexis and come back another day maybe tomorrow?" Rick asked.

"I would like that." Kate said shooting him a huge smile.

Rick picked up Alexis and walked out the door, but stuck his head back in and said, "And when I come back I'm bringing you copies of my good books.

Kate chuckled softly and waved as Alexis and Rick left.

Rick was halfway down the hallway when he realized he had left his bag in Kate's room. He had borrowed it from his mother and really didn't want to hear a speech about him loosing her things so he turned back. Alexis had fallen asleep in his arms. She had been so excited about seeing Kate she hadn't slept the night before. He was out side her room and noticed the door was open. He was about to knock when he heard Kate say rather loudly, "Are you kidding me?" He shifted his head so his ear was closest to the open door and listened to the conversation going on inside the hospital room.

"So my insurance is not going to cover all the therapy I need."

"Unfortunately, you insurance only covers physical therapy sessions 2 times a week for 4 weeks, and you need at least 3 sessions a week for 8 weeks. You would then continue on with sessions twice a week. You will have to pay out of pocket for the rest."

"I can't afford that on a cops salary. "

"Kate you won't be able to go back to work if you don't rehab the shoulder. Discuss what I've told you with your family and let me know if there are any questions. I'm so sorry."

Rick watched as the doctor left Kate's hospital room and before he could think he was following him down the hallway. "Hey, doctor can I talk to you?"

"Can I help you Mr.?"

"Castle, and yeah I overheard what you were saying to Kate, is her insurance really not going to cover her rehab?"

"Unfortunately, most insurance companies see no reason to have rehab for more than a month."

"I can pay for it."

"Excuse me?"

"Look, I'm an author and I just signed a contract for a book series I can afford it."

"I don't know is Ms. Beckett would accept your offer."

Rick realized the doctor was right. He knew if she turned don the gift cards she would definitely turn down him paying her medical bills. Then an idea struck him. "What if you come back and tell her you ran the wrong insurance and that since it was an on the job injury all the rehab she needs is covered."

'I really shouldn't."

"Look doc, that woman in there put her life on the line to save this little girl in my arms. Surely, you can bend the rules a little bit for that."

The doctor nodded his head. "Your right Mr. Castle. I will go back and tell her in a couple hours. It will make it more believable. It was a pleasure meeting you. Good luck with the books. The doctor turned and left Rick standing in the hallway. Rick felt great. He finally found a way to really and truly help Kate.

**AN: Okay longest chapter yet! I hope you guys liked it. As for me I need sleep! Please continue the reviews everyone puts a smile on my face.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kate was bored there was no way around it. She had woken up at 5 that morning, but of course she was stuck in the hospital so there was no way she was going to work. Lanie had stopped in around 6:30 on her way to one of her classes. It was now 3 in the afternoon and Kate was officially going crazy. She wasn't one to sit around and do nothing so it was killing her to be forced to lie in the hospital bed. The local news channels were occasionally still running updates about what happened at the gas station and her recovery. It seemed that New York City couldn't get enough of the young cop who had saved a child's life. Se was thankful that word had not gotten out that it was Rick Castle's child she had saved. While he wasn't the best-known author, he was still pretty popular. Kate looked up when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She said. A smile spread across her face when she saw a huge vase of flowers being held by a pair of little pink tennis shoes and Rick Castle guiding it in.

Rick grabbed the flowers from his daughter when she yelled," Kate!" and proceeded to just let go of the flowers. He watched with a huge smile on his face as Alexis clambered up into the hospital bed with Kate, who quickly pulled her into a one armed hug.

"Thanks for the flowers little one. How are you today?" Kate said as Alexis snuggled into her side once again. She couldn't help, but smile. She was normally terrified of children, but she didn't think anyone could not love this little girl.

"Happy now that we are here. Daddy took forever getting ready today." Alexis said not noticing her father trying to hush her.

"Did he now?" Kate replied to missing Rick trying and failing to get his child to stop talking.

"Yeah he was putting this funny smelling stuff in his hair. Grams said he wanted to look man pretty for you. I don't know what that means."

At this point Kate could only reply with a nod, as both she and Rick's faces were completely red, but for very different reasons.

"Okay, I think your grandmother is being overdramatic." Rick said as he sat down in the chair next to Kate's bed. "So Kate, how are we really doing this morning?"

"Pretty good. The doctor said if everything looks good I could go home as early as tomorrow."

"Should you really be going home alone?" Rick asked as he leaned towards Kate. He could tell Kate was one of those people who pushed herself too hard. He didn't want her to hurt herself more, because she was eager to get better.

"I'm not going to my apartment. I will be staying with my friend Lanie."

"Oh, what about your parents?" Rick said instantly regretting it when he saw the smile fall from her face.

"My dad is on a fishing trip and Esposito can't get a hold of him." Kate said shifting uncomfortably in the bed.

"Sorry, that was overstepping. Sometimes my mouth goes on a stroll and forgets to take my brain with it." Rick replied not missing the fact that she didn't say anything about her mother. "So what does Lanie do?"

"She is in med school, plus does an internship at the 12th. She follows the medical examiner around."

"I have to talk with her that is amazing." Rick said happy when Kate's smile returned. "What are you going to do during the day when Lanie is busy?"

"I'll be fine. I'll just do what I do here."

"You can come hang out with me and daddy." Alexis said as she looked at Kate with hopeful eyes.

Rick was buying her what ever she wanted. Alexis was a genius. 'That would actually help me out."

"How so?" Kate asked him.

"Well, my mother just got a job and there is no one to watch Alexis while I'm writing. I just signed a contract to write a four book series and I'm going to have to spend some serious time setting it up. So you could come and watch Alexis."

I don't know. " Kate began before she was interrupted my Alexis.

"Please Kate. We could watch movies and paint each other's nails. And we can make fun of Daddy like grams and I usually do."

"Hey now." Rick said looking insulted.

Alexis wasn't bothered at all. "And we can go to the zoo, because I didn't get to go with Daddy the other day."

"Look, you would be doing me a favor and you wouldn't have to be alone all day. I would still be there in my office if you needed help, so you wouldn't be with her alone all day. What do you say?'

Kate was about to reply when Lanie walked through the door. "Hey I brought lunch id I interrupt something?"

**AN: Okay sorry it took a couple days. I've been working overtime. One of my coworkers is sick and another one got fired. So it is crazy at work right now. Please Please keep the reviews coming. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Nope we were just leaving." Rick said as he quickly stood up and made a move to grab Alexis off the bed.

"Wait Daddy, I have to say bye to Kate!" Alexis screeched. She dodged her dad's hands and leaned over and gave Kate the biggest hug she could, while she kissed her cheek. "Bye Kate."

Kate kissed Alexis's cheek and gave her a side hug as she said her goodbyes to Alexis as well. Rick then picked up Alexis. "Let me know what you decide okay Kate?" He said as he walked out the door.

"What was that about?" Lanie asked as she took the seat next to Kate's bedside.

"Nothing." Kate said as she avoided Lanie's eyes and arranged the blankets across her lap.

"Nuh uh Girl, that did not look like nothing to me. I come in here and writer boy is leaning real close to you asking you something and practically jumps out of his seat when I get here. No that wasn't nothing, so spill.

"Fine. He asked me to come watch his kid, while he writes."

"Shut the front door."

"He is just being nice Lanie. I told him I was already bored with day time television and would be doing the same thing at your house, so he felt bad and offered to let me hang out at his house."

"With his kid Kate."

"Yeah, with his kid. What is the big deal?"

Lanie leaned back in her chair, "Girl, I'm going to smack you. People do not just invite strangers into their houses, especially not to hang out with their kids. Hid kid loves you. He obviously has some kind of feelings for you and wants to get to know you more."

"Well, I don't want him to feel like he has to so I'm not going to go."

"Kate, did you see that man's eyes? And his body? Are you crazy?"

Kate rolled her eyes. "I'm not looking for a date Lanie."

"I know. I just. You're my best friend Kate, you are basically my sister. I think this guy would be really good for you. Can you at least give it a week? Look, you don't want to disappoint that cute little red head would you?"

Kate glared at Lanie. "Fine, I will go, but not for him. You're right about Alexis. She would be really sad if I didn't go."

"Thank god for that kid then. It will also make me feel better about leaving you alone during the day.

"I'll be fine either way. Anyway what brought you down here? I thought you weren't coming until later."

"Esposito called me because he found your dad."

"Oh, is he on his way down here."

"No." Lanie said as she grabbed Kate's hand.

"Lanie what is wrong? Where is my dad?" Kate said as she squeezed Lanie's hand.

"Apparently one of the online news websites released your name before the NYPD released it, since your family has not been contacted yet it shouldn't have happened. Your dad saw it and couldn't get a hold of anyone. He had my old cell phone number and he didn't know anyone else's number. He panicked and the receptionist over the phone at the NYPD wouldn't release information on you until he came down to New York."

"Oh god, he must have been freaking out."

"He someone how ended up at a bar. He knew he couldn't get a plane until the morning, so he just wanted to get one drink to calm his nerves."

"Shit."

"He woke up the next morning in his bed and didn't know how he got there. He checked himself into rehab yesterday. He knew if he came to see you first he would just tell himself he was okay now that he saw you and it would just get worse."

"This is all my fault."

"No, Kate it is not. He has a problem and he is getting help."

"He has been on edge these last 2 weeks because it was my first two weeks on the job. I go and get myself shot and he falls back into the bottle."

"Kate this isn't your fault. He is going to have to find some other way to deal with you being a cop. He is strong enough now that he is getting the help he needs. You just need to get better so when he is out you can show him you are okay."

"You right."

"Of course I am. Now you I have to go, don't forget to call Rick." Lanie said as she walked toward the door.

"Fine."

"I will be back later tonight. Please try and get some rest." Lanie said as she walked out the door.

Kate leaned back and grabbed the phone next to her bed. She had a phone call to make.

**AN: Sorry for the lack of updates. Trouble sleeping/ a lot of overtime at work drove me crazy this last week**

**PLEASE HELP ME****: I am looking for a story a read a while ago. Rick goes on a book tour and Kate doesn't want him to go. She needs up getting shot by a guy that has been stalking her. Alexis gets mad at her dad since he left when Kate didn't want him to go.**

**If you find this story please please pm me or leave a review**


End file.
